Hard Levels/Gallery/Reality/1
World 1= Level 23 Reality.png|A problematic level for beginners. Level 29 Reality.png|Even with 60 moves, clearing all the jellies may be challenging for beginners. Level 30 Reality.png|Clearing the icing may be a problem for beginners even with 60 moves. Level 33 Reality 1st.png|Low cascades with a very limited amount of moves make the newbies quit. Level 35 old.png|Some jellies are very hard to reach even with 60 moves and no blockers!!! Level 50 Reality.png|The jellies are hard to reach and liquorice locks block you, but 50 moves makes this level much easier. Imagine that this level has 30 moves like in the copycat games... Level 56 Reality.png|Too many chocolates on the isolated area is a problem for less experienced players. Candycrushlevel65.png|Former hardest level ever... Level 70 Reality.png|Time your moves properly, or else.... Level 76 Reality.png|The ingredients will often get stuck at the top left area... Level 77 Reality.png|Even with 4 colours, it's hard! Level 79.png|6 colours are hard to make it to the top. |-| 2= Level 86 old.png|A mountain of liquorice swirls in 35 moves with six colours can make the players crazy. Level 91 Reality.png|Jellies at awkward spots makes this one hard. Level 92 Reality 2nd.PNG|Looks simple? When the ingredients are in stuck zones you will change your mind. Level 100 Reality before.png|Difficulty is highly variable. Level 102 Reality.png|Trouble comes at the end of the path. Level 103 Reality.png|Too few moves and the bomb and chocolate are a problem. Level 104 Reality 3rd Version before.png|The licorice swirl infestation makes a big difference. Level 105 Reality.png|Harder than it looks because the corner jellies are hard to clear because of six colors and candy bomb rain. Level 107 Reality.png|Level 53's enhanced brother with more blockers, including bombs. Level 109 Reality.png|9 moves of doom! Level 117 Reality.png|The ingredients can easily get stuck on the stuck zones. Level 118 Reality.png|The chocolate is not easy to overcome. Level 123 Reality.png|Another level with few moves to clear a good amount of blockers. Level 125 Reality.png|Even with 55 moves to clear 34 jellies, it drives someone to be crazy! Screenshot 2015-11-03-17-43-00.png|Isn't a Candy Order level design like this too early for a first level? Screenshot 2015-11-03-17-43-10.png|Another opportunity to get the mobile players to quit at the earliest possible time. Level 130 Reality.png|Hard to get 5 combinations on an awkwardly shaped board. Level 133 Reality.png|No blockers but the board shape is awkward makes this level problematic, even in mobile. Level 134 Reality.png|Six colors makes this level harder than it looks. Level1351st.png|Even with 50 moves and an open board, having to do two wrapped + wrapped combinations is crazy! Level 140 Reality.png|Hardness at its simplicity. Level 147 unnerfed.png|Mountain madness! Level 149 Reality.png|Destroy the chocolate quickly, or else... Level 152 Reality.png|With six colors, it is going to take a while to get the icing out of the way. Level 158 Reality.png|Twenty moves, five colours, and awkward shape, another nightmare level. Level 161 Reality.png|Six colors and licorice locks crowding the board makes the chocolate very troublesome. Level 165 Reality.png|This level requires tons of luck to get the candy bombs out of the way, alongside the fact six colours make this harder. 167 orig.PNG|Had the King's level designers tested this before releasing this? All double jellies with 6 colours in only 45 moves is ridiculous. Level 168 Reality.png|The licorice swirls hinder you progress to clearing the icing. Level 169 Reality.png|Collecting orders is hard, target score is harder. |-| 3= Level 180 Reality.png|4-layer icings, liquorice locks cover the bombs. Terrible combination! Reality level 181.png|With the ingredients being isolated, good luck dropping them the conventional way. Level 182 Reality.png|Quadrant board combined with a good amount of blockers makes even a low target score hard to reach. Level 183 Previous Version.png|Don't forget to earn 100,000 points to pass this level! Level 184 old.png|Jellies in a very small area surrounded by chocolate spawners and some are behind thick icing will drive the player crazy! Level 191 Reality 2nd Before.PNG|Even with 50 moves, clearing all jellies is not easy and the bombs explode... Level 197 board.jpg|One of the hardest levels ever... Level 199 Reality 2nd.PNG|Five colours and 50 moves don't make this easier to pass. Icings are too thick. Level 201 Reality 2nd.PNG|It is not a very good way to begin an episode. Level 205 Reality.png|If you think six colours is already bad, try adding some bombs spawn. 208 old.PNG|A harder version of level 132. Level 213 old.png|Another version of level 167. Level 215 Reality.png|You'll have to be lucky to get a color bomb + color bomb combination in a board crowded by thick icing. Level 226 Reality.png|Liquorice locks will block candies from coming back. Level 233 Reality.png|With 6 colours and also a lot of jellies and few moves it comes down to luck. Level 238 Reality.png|Switching 4 ingredients on an awkward board with six colors is hard. Level 241 Reality.png|Hope for the Mystery Candies to prevent the liquorice swirls from spawning over the bottom. Level 242 Reality.png|Level 238's relative, anyone? Level 245 Reality Web.PNG|Really hard and boring. Not to mention that the bomb on the screen is not the only one. Level 254 Reality.png|Welcome to the level of unpopular... Level 257 Reality.png|Another level to require a big amount of order. |-| 4= Level 265 Previous Version.png|Isolated jellies with six colours with bombs is nearly impossible. Level 266 Reality.png|Once the candy bombs are released, good luck! Level 269 Reality.png|Liquorice swirls are very annoying! Level 273 Reality.png|If thick icing isn't bad enough, try adding candy bomb infestation. Level 275 Previous Version.png|Enemy or ally? There is no clear distinction in this one. 277fb.png|The isolated wrapped candies are an enemy in disguise... 285old.jpg|Clearing 5 layered icing with six colors is ridiculous! Getting all the jelly fishes will complete the level, but they are not easy to get due to being surrounded by 5 layer icings. Level 288 Reality.png|Different engine with striped candies against the multilayered icing on the web only makes matters worse. Level 290 mobile new colour scheme (after candies settle).png|Different engine make this level much harder on mobile even with 5 colours. Level 293 Reality.png|Six colors and licorice swirl infestation makes it hard even with single jellies. Level 296 Reality.png|Don't be mistaken. 5 layered icings aren't easy to clear. Level 302 Reality.png|Once again, six colors and 5 layered icing is a terrible combination. Level 303 Reality.png|Once all the special candies are used, everything will become much harder... Level 305 Reality 3rd.PNG|With plenty of jellies, blockers, six colours, this is going to take a long time to beat. Level 307 Reality.png|Another deceivingly difficult level because of six colors. 311 V1.png|Six colours is to blame for the troubles in this level. Level 311 Reality.png|Even the nerf, reducing many moves means it is still difficult. 315fb.png|What? You are telling me that I need to switch the ingredients not once but twice?! Level 320 Reality.png|A somewhat easier version of level 65. Level 323 V4.png|Layout of board alone makes this one ridiculous. Level 325 Reality V1 Before.png|If you thought 10 ingredients wasn't bad enough, just add chocolate and the licorice swirls can separate the board... Level 325 Reality.png|Even with the nerf, 2 more ingredients makes this level hard. Level 332 Reality.png|The ingredients are not too to bring down, but the bombs are tricky to clear with six colors and they can destroy you. Level 340 Reality.png|Be careful not to release the candy bombs too early. Level 341 Reality before.png|Liquorice wall and many icings make this level very hard. Level 342 Reality.png|Luck is everything. Level 345 Reality.png|Hard to fulfill order because of six colors and the blockers take over half of the board. The bombs can also destroy you easily. Level 347 Reality.png|Six colours and a hard to fill order make this one extremely hard. Level 350 Pre-nerf.png|One of the levels in the first few times of "Hardest level" polls.Category:Galleries